kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake of Clearing Eyes
- Black Konoha ▾= - Music/Novel= - Manga= - Anime= }} }} |kanji name = 目が冴える蛇 黒コノハ |romaji name = Me ga Saeru Hebi Kuro Konoha |Hair color = Black |Eye color = Red (Snake, Manga Black Konoha) Yellow (Black Konoha) |Gender = Male62. No title |Status = Current: Sentience Lost / Surrogate for Hiyori Asahina (Mekakucity ActorsMekakucity Actors - Episode 12) Past Routes: Trapped in the Kagerou Daze as Konoha (Manga Route69. Mekakucity Actors, Novel RouteKagerou Daze VIII -summer time reload-) Turned to stone as Konoha (Music RouteOuter Science See RoutesMarry no Kakuu Sekai (chapter)) |Species = Snake |Height = |Weight = |Blood type = |Age = |Birthday = |Japanese = Mamoru Miyano Keiji Fujiwara (As Kenjirou) |Music = Dead and Seek |Manga = 17. Headphone Actor IV |Anime = Act 06: Headphone Actor |Novel = Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor-|Name = Snake of Clearing Eyes}} The Snake of Clearing Eyes (目が冴える蛇 Me ga Saeru Hebi), known as Black Konoha (黒コノハ Kuro Konoha)Animeju August 2014Merchandise Usage - 2018 when possessing Konoha, is one of the snakes of Azami and was the one who suggested creating the Kagerou Daze to her. It is also known to have given Kenjirou his eye ability. It is the main antagonist of the story. Appearance : The Snake of Clearing Eyes is, like all the other snakes of Azami, a solid black snake with deep red eyes,Outer Science a lighter underbelly and a purple tongue.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 10 : While it did not affect Kenjirou's appearance while possessing him, aside from giving him the usual red eyes while using his power, it affected Konoha greatly, as he has black hair in this version and wears a black shirt instead of a white one. The black shirt that Konoha wears beneath the upper one remains black. His eyes turn yellow, just as the circles above the right cheek. The arrows on his clothes and his headphones both fade out into a greyscale as well. : In the second manga route, he forces the Snake of Awakening Eyes to change his body to having black scales on his face, long hair with black horns, red eyes, and a new outfit. This is done to make Hiyori unable to find him. His outfit consists of a black crop top with a high collar over a red and black full-body outfit with Konoha's straps, as well a white poncho-like blanket with bloodstains around his arms. Personality : The Snake of Clearing Eyes can be considered evil and malicious. It has a rather indifferent view on things, although it does tend to look down on its subjects. It is by far the most intelligent snake out of all of them, capable of reasoning and doing other things than just serving its purpose. Because Kenjirou is its "master", it intends to obey his desire, which is to meet Ayaka again. It goes through drastic extents to reach their goal, such as killing Kenjirou's precious students Takane and Haruka.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 : While inside Konoha, the snake takes on an even crueler character: It kills the entire Mekakushi Dan with apparent glee, just so that it could make Marry use her power to unite the snakes.9.5 Marry's Fictional World Konoha attempts to resist its control, but is not able to ever stop him.62. No title : After Azami left the world and entered the Heat Haze, the snake attempted to use Marry to create a new Medusa in the real world, as stated by Kano. However, its goal is preserving its own life because it needs wishes in order to keep existing55. Additional Memory. Its ultimate desire to have the world be rewinded and reborn, as he finds unworthy of his master's existence64. Imaginary Reload I. : His backstory and relationship with Azami is further expanded in the 2nd alternative manga route, in a chapter titled "No title". This chapter is the only one to have a title of "No title".62. No title. Songs Main: *Dead and Seek *Outer Science Minor: *Children Record *Losstime Memory Trivia *The Snake, Konoha, and Haruka share the same voice actor, Mamoru Miyano, even when the Snake is in his regular form. *The Snake of Clearing Eyes is widely known under the alias "Dark Konoha" or "Kuroha" (A mix between "Kuro", the Japanese word for "Black" and Konoha) by the fans of the series, while possessing the body of Konoha. However, it was eventually confirmed in Animeju's August issue that the official name for the Snake of Clearing Eyes while using Konoha's body is Black Konoha (Kuro Konoha).Animeju August 2014 He was mistakenly believed to be an alternative personality of Konoha for a long time. *He is refered to as Outer Science Person (アウターサイエンスの人 Autāsaiensu no Hito) by Sayuki in character art for the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019. *His only official "profile" (as of 2019) is included in the 2014 Mekakucity Actors anime feature for the magazine Spoon. 2Di, Volume 44. **In that article, almost all information for him was displayed as various amounts of question marks, such as ???cm for height, ??kg for weight, ? for his blood type, and ?(month) ?(year) for his birthday. Even his name was given in question marks as ???【???】, along with his "Mekakushi Dan No." (number) as ?. **This was despite the fact Konoha had a section already in the same issue, though Konoha was also displayed with Haruka's statistics, which is typical for all of Konoha's official profiles. ***Since then, there's been statements by Jin, as well as scenes within the later portions of various Routes, that indicate Konoha is meant to be a different personality from Haruka. A good example of this is when Takane "meets" Konoha for the "first time" in the final episode of Mekakucity Actors, where she implies he seems totally different from Haruka, which makes her too nervous to speak to him as if he were Haruka. *In the 2nd alternative manga route, more of Clearing Eyes' backstory was revealed for the very first time in the chapter "No title"62. No title. Though all other chapter titles were of existing song titles, this one does not reflect any existing song as of the manga's ending in February 2018. **Towards the end of the 2nd alternative manga route, the chapter titles of "Additional Memory" and "Imaginary Reload" were first revealed in the same way. Both later were used for actual songs. Quotes *''"No matter what you do, destiny won't change."'' - The Snake to Kano (Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving-) *''"You're all only living in the palm of my hand. Never forget that, brat."'' - The Snake to Kano (Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving-) * "If he is dear to you, use your monstrous powers." - The Snake to Marry, while possessing Konoha (9.5 Marry's Fictional World) References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Character Category:Snake